


Music Meme: Set Two

by i_claudia



Series: Music Meme [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Collection, Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-29
Updated: 2008-05-29
Packaged: 2017-11-18 11:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_claudia/pseuds/i_claudia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of five drabbles about the Marauders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Music Meme: Set Two

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at LJ [here](http://i-claudia.livejournal.com/10185.html#cutid2). (29 May 2008)
> 
> The instructions: 
> 
> 1\. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
> 2\. Put iTunes or equivalent media player on random.  
> 3\. For each song that plays, write something related to the theme you picked inspired by the song. You have only the time frame of the song: no planning beforehand: you start when it starts, and no lingering afterward; once the song is over, you stop writing. (No fair skipping songs either; you have to take what comes by chance!)  
> 4\. Do 5 of these, then post.

**1\. Summertime (George Gershwin)**  
 _One of these mornings_  
You're going to rise up singing  
Then you'll spread your wings  
And you'll take to the sky 

Summer was always best at the Potters’ house, and when Sirius ran away from home, it was, instinctively, the first place he thought of. He showed up on their doorstep, not on a dark or stormy night, but in the middle of a beautiful summer day, the sky clear and cloudless, the birds singing for all they were worth. James took one look at him, put his trunk in the spare room, and dragged him down to the waterhole to go fishing.

*

**2\. Save a Horse, Ride a Cowboy (Big and Rich)**  
 _And I saddle up my horse_  
And I ride into the city  
I make a lot of noise  
Cause the girls  
They are so pretty  
Riding up and down Broadway  
On my old stud Leroy  
And the girls say  
Save a horse, ride a cowboy 

Remus had known from the beginning that a fancy dress party was an extremely bad idea. His belief had been confirmed when Sirius, the maniac, had shown up in boots, a ten-gallon hat, and leather chaps. The girls swooned over his terrible accent, and Remus sat (no, he was not _hiding_ ) quietly in the corner, picking at one edge of his toga and wishing he’d worn something that offered slightly more... cover.

*

**3\. A Violent, Yet Flammable World (Au Revoir Simone)**  
 _Tonight I sleep to dream_  
Of a place that’s calling me  
It was always just a dream  
Still I cannot forget what I have seen 

The war means that none of them sleep well anymore. Sirius sits up most of the night, staring at the moon as it travels serenely, cruelly, across the sky, and curses it. He curses Voldemort for the war and Regulus for joining the wrong side and probably getting himself killed, the stupid brat. He curses himself for not doing enough, for being conflicted and torn in a million directions at once.

He curses Remus for going somewhere on the full moon and refusing to tell him where, for refusing to let him come along.

*

**4\. This Moment (Melissa Etheridge)**  
 _I wanna stay here in this moment_  
Make the earth stand impossibly still  
Disappear in your kiss, we'll never be missed  
Let the world fade way, I just want to stay with you 

Some nights, the suspicion and distrust clouding the air, dragging at Remus’s chest, seem to vanish, and they lie in bed together – not talking, not doing anything, just barely touching, breathing. Remus closes his eyes and inhales deeply, gripping at Sirius almost unconsciously, fiercely wishing the war away.

*

**5\. Holy Grail (Badly Drawn Boy)**  
 _Suffered in silence so long_  
Don’t you know it’s easy to see where you went wrong  
You forgot you've got oxygen running through your veins 

_Do you know where we’re going to_  
Do you know what we will do when we arrive  
As I wait for you to set sail  
Don’t you know that I hope you find your holy grail 

The years in Azkaban have changed Sirius, Remus discovers. He has kept his soul from the Dementors, but he seems hollowed out; the star shines more dimly after rusting for twelve years. They dance carefully around each other, testing themselves, testing the other; they are unsure and hesitant.

Slowly, slowly, they adjust to the unfamiliarity of the familiar. Sirius catches at Remus’s hand one day, in excitement over some little thing, and Remus cannot help but smile as he catches sight of the bit brilliant light still hiding beneath Sirius’s pale, gaunt face. He squeezes Sirius’s hand, and Sirius turns to look back at him, a smile curving his own lips.

They hold hands for a long time, just quietly _being_ , absorbing each other. There will be time for more later; now they have all the time in the world to be together.


End file.
